Carrying the Banner Through Time and Space
by thenarnianwitch
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is a time travel fic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was our weekly sleepover where my best friend Talia Hanna Lovegood would come and spend the night at my house; we were going to watch Disney movies. Talia has long straight dark brown hair, a tanned complexion and is average height. My name is Spencer Annabeth Granger; I have hair longer than Talia's that is wavy and I happen to be a ginger, I have pale skin with a lot of freckles and who can forget my gorgeous blue grey eyes. Unfortunately I am a little shorter than Talia. Though the fact that this week the sleepover was at my house meant I got to pick the movies which always angered Talia, and if you did not know Talia when she is angry it is not a good thing unless you could distract or calm her down after.

"I always hate the movies you pick!" she complained when she walked in my house at 5:00. I had already ordered the pizza and pulled the five movies we were gonna watch out. They were my favorites Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Into the Woods, and last but certainly not least my all-time favourite Newsies.

As Talia look at the options she decided three of the five were good choices. She was actually proud until she came to the last one. "Really Spence again? How many times are you going to choose this movie?"

I just smiled knowing she hated Newsies. Or she used to with the amount of times I've made her watch it I think it is starting to grow on her. We had already finished the first four and Talia was pissed I made her sit through Into the Woods again. It was time to watch Newsies and Talia pissed that they actually got to the fifth movie; she was hoping that they would run out of time. Knowing she was already agitated about Into the woods, this Newsies watching experience will be a bit on the lower end of the spectrum than the usual anger she would exhibit.

As my darling Racetrack Higgins started the introduction of the movie I let out a girlish squeal. But then to my dismay the power went out. "That's odd there is no storm" I started to say but them we heard the thunder and we heard the rain start pouring down. As the power came back on there was an odd message on the screen.

Before we could read the mystery message the house started to shake. It did not make sense there were no earthquakes where we are from. Things started to fly off the walls and I was hit in the back of my head which knocked me out. The last thing I heard was Talia call to me before screaming in pain and then silence and blackness.

When we came to we had a major surprise waiting for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrying the Banner through time and space chapter 2

As I woke up everything was out of focus, I looked around. I could feel an elbow in my rib and a foot in my face. I winced at the pain in my head. I put my hand to my head to check for blood. I almost passed out at the sight; I've never done well with blood. I found my glasses and looked around. It looked like an ally way, but it looked very old fashioned. Then I saw two very unattractive men spot me and the still passed out body which I assumed was Talia. They started walking toward us; I tried to wake Talia so we could run. These guys did not look friendly and they were getting closer. Talia must really have got a bonk on the head because she was not waking up. The goons were getting closer. What was I gonna do she is too heavy for me to carry or even drag away.

"'Ello there gorgeous. Wanna have some fun." I froze when I heard the voice. It seemed kind of familiar. _It can be…the Dalancey brothers._ I thought very confused. I just ignored them and continued to try and wake Talia up. They came up behind me and one of them grabbed my hair the other went to touch my cheek. I did the only thing I could think of, I tried to bite him. "Foist you ignore us then ya try ta bite me. This won't do Oscar show what appens to goils that mess with us." Well that must mean the one holding me is Oscar. The other one the one talking is Morris then. And he is walking toward Talia.

"You stay away from her you pig." I yell at him sounding a whole lot more confident then I was. "If ya lay one finger on her I swear to dead wizard god I will Kill ya." That remark got me a punch in the gut. As I nursed my gut as Oscar punched me in the eye. "That's it I've had it with the both of ya." I punched Oscar in the nose hearing a satisfying crack, I had broken it. I could hear Morris coming up behind me so I did a spin kick right to the side of his head. He went down easily. However, I did not hear Oscar coming up behind me after nursing his nose enough that it wasn't bleeding anymore he grabbed me and made sure I couldn't move and made me watch as Morris move over to Talia. Whom in all the fighting I had not noticed had woken up she got in a fighting stance but as disoriented as she was, he was too fast for her. He got her right in the rib cage and I screamed.

The scream did very little because the blow to the ribs seemed to have awaked the demon that is inside of Talia; at that point I was no longer worried and just thought _they're dead_. Morris looked like a snail now compared to her. She sprinted and jumped while kicking, landing her foot on his upper chest knocking him over. She leaned over and punched him in the face to finish him off, he was out and he was not getting up anytime soon. Before she could get to Oscar to release me from his grip another group of guys showed up.

Boy's point of view

"Where are the Dalanceies they aint ever late?" Racetrack asked to the leader of the Manhattan Newsies Jack Kelly.

"I don't know Race let's go see if wese can find the idiots." Answered Jack.

Jack grabbed his main crew to come with him which consists of Mush, Crutchy, Kid Blink, Boots, and Racetrack. As the six walked the streets of New York they weren't even 2 blocks from there starting point when they heard someone screaming "You Bastards. I warned you not to lay a finger on her!" It was a girl

The boys ran to the ally where they heard the noise coming from. What they saw surprised them it was two girls one nursing her ribs one with a big black eye the back of her head was bleeding and she looked like she was having a hard time breathing. "'Ey you chumps you ditched our fight too beat up some goils. You must feel real tough." Oscar the only one still standing turned toward them and they all started laughing when they saw that the Dalanceies looked worse off than the girls.

"Look Jack they got their asses kicked by a bunch of girls." Said Mush.

The girl nursing her ribs stared straight at Oscar the only one still standing and said with a lot of anger "if I wasn't disoriented when you showed up you would be dead by now. You count your blessings."

"Scram you bums unless ya want us to do a number on ya too." Said Jack. And with that Oscar threw Morris over his shoulder and ran for it.

"We had it under control. Thank you though," the ginger girl said finally catching her breath after her punch to the gut.

"No problem goils." Said Race.

"If ya don't mind who are youse." Ask the other girl.

"Oh well ioes is Racetrack but you can call me Race. This here is Jack or Cowboy, the one with the eye patch is Kid Blink, the one with the Crutch is Crutchy, the little black one is Boots, and the last one is Mush." Said the short one with the cigar in his mouth.

The ginger's eyes widened and squealed excessively, before she suddenly stopped and her eyes rolled back into her head. She than began to fall to the ground, the other girl dove in an instant to catch her. With a split second to spare she caught her head before it bashed into the ground.

The girl who caught her looked at them "um… my name is Talia and this is Spencer or Spence and can one of you carry her somewhere safer than this alley. We kinda don't know where we are. Any takers on carrying a defenceless girl to safety."

The boys look at each other than at the injured and passed out girl in the other girls arms. Jack thought she was kinda pretty. She looked so frail and fragile there passed out in her friends arms.

"I'll do it. She don't look to heavy. I'm sure I can get her to the lodging house no problem." Jack said picking up the fragile girl and carrying her toward the lodging house.

What the boy didn't notice was that Race looked so jealous at the fact his best friend got to carry the pretty girl. Race had the look of that he had wanted to, but Jack said he would first and he did not want to argue about it.


End file.
